Saw guides are used to guide the sawblade of the saw in a sawing procedure at an exactly calculated angle to the saw material that is to be sawed. Such an exact guidance of the sawblade is particularly important with saw guides for medicinal purposes when, for instance in Hallux valgus operating procedures to remove stress deformations in the region of the large toe, bones must be cut by means of a saw.
A generic saw guide for medical purposes is described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,724 A. In this familiar saw guide, the sawblade guide element consists of a frame that can be secured on the material to be sawed, a goniometer connected with the frame, and a sawblade guide that can be movably secured on the goniometer by means of a rotation arm. This familiar saw guide allows the adjustment of various saw notches, but the saw guide is fixed on the saw material; yet, this known device consists of many separately adjustable components, which, on the one hand, complicate the fixing and adjustment and, on the other hand, by their reciprocal play, make an exact guidance of the sawblade more difficult.
Another fork saw guide for medical purposes, known in the practice of the Hallux valgus operating procedure, can be secured by means of a wire on the bones to be treated. The fork-shaped sawblade guide allows the sawblade to be directed, but the surgeon must determine and hold the angle settings himself, so that a precise formation of a saw cutting procedure, for instance one of wedge shape, is hardly practicable.